Guardián de los sueños, serpiente de hueso
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Rivaille es despertado por una llamada de emergencia. Algo a ocurrido con Sienna, ella está en el hospital, en urgencias. Tal vez los dos tenían miedos idiotas... Tal vez los dos lo hacían... Squigly x Leviathan


**No hay nada de ellos en español, así que ¿por qué diablos no?**

 **Este fanfiction está enteramente dedicado a _Oriana "Mako/Chucherías/Trinkets/Doktah" López_. Gran amiga, gran mentora, gran lectora y escritora.**

 **Espero sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Guardián de los sueños, serpiente de hueso.**

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando recibió la llamada. Alarmado, temeroso, tomó lo primero que encontró a su alcance antes de salir de casa. Al diablo si había perdido la licencia de manejo la semana pasada, la policía nunca hacía rondas tan de mañana, y si la había, qué más daba si le veían el pant de víboras que usaba para dormir. No podían arrestarlo por eso, ¿o si?

Llovía estridentemente afuera, se había mojado bastante en los pocos metros que distaban de la entrada, al encender el auto había olvidado que siempre dejaba el aire frío activado cada vez que encendía el motor. Era una costumbre que de todo corazón esperaba no perder.

Con prisa se encaminó hacia el hospital, rogando porque estuviera bien, que Filia solo había exagerado sin querer asustarlo realmente, que encontraría a Squigly recostada en una cama comiéndose una hamburguesa que le habían regalado de contrabando.

Sabía que Samson podía llegar a ser un sujeto algo imprudente al momento de estar al volante, pero era su mejor amigo y tenía su entera confianza. Pero juraba por los cielos que si su querida amiga no se hallaba despierta para cuando llegara le iba a dar la paliza de su vida.

Esa misma noche él se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa tras una buena fiesta en casa de Peacock, eran alrededor de las 11 pm cuando decidió que había tomado lo suficiente como para regresar a casa sin muchos problemas y sin que los padres de su amiga se negaran a darle otro permiso para salir aún si él la acompañaba. Pero sentía una debilidad ante aquellos resplandecientes ojos escarlata que era prácticamente imposible negarse a lo que ella le pidiera. Samson le dijo que él la llevaría, y él le creyó.

―Levy…

―¿Cómo se encuentra? –Al menos Filia se encontraba bien. Sentada en la sala de espera, no presentaba más que raspones en su rostro y en las piernas. El suéter que había llevado se encontraba roto de los brazos, sin embargo.

―Samson está en urgencias ahora mismo. –Sollozó la muchacha tras alzarse para ir a abrazar al chico con fuerza. ―No fue su culpa, ¡de verdad!

No iba a poder golpearlo, al parecer.

―El camión apareció de repente, salió de ninguna parte.

―¿Y Sienna? –Un nudo se formó en su garganta, le había costado pronunciar su nombre. También le dolía lo de su amigo, pero a veces podía llegar a comportarse como un completo egoísta.

―Samson giró bruscamente cuando lo vimos, él recibió la mayor parte del golpe…

Ahora no sabía si su pecho se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia torrencial a la que se había expuesto dos veces antes, o por el llanto de su amiga de pelo largo y negro.

―Oh, Dios, por favor, que se encuentren bien…

Él también lo deseaba.

Permitió que se desahogara por unos minutos más, acariciando su melena y apretándola fuerte para confortarla. Conociéndola, seguramente había ocupado el lugar de copiloto para estar al pendiente del camino con su novio; si era el caso, la otra se habría acostado en la parte trasera del auto para descansar, cosa que lo llenaba de un sentimiento de miedo y preocupación indescriptible.

―Sienna… Squigly… ―Lo abrazó con más fuerza, poniéndolo más tenso. –Levy… de verdad lo siento…

―Ella―

―No, no. –Cortó antes de que se diera ideas equivocadas. –Está en cuidado intensivo ahora.

El sonido de zapatos de tacón irrumpió en su pequeña charla. Filia se enjugó rápidamente las lagrimas para evitar que la vieran así.

―Tía. –Saludó el chico, tratando de mantener la compostura.

―Rivaille. –Devolvió el saludo la enfermera frente a ellos, mirándole seriamente bajo el cubre bocas y el parche que usaba más por costumbre que por obligación. –Imagino por qué estás aquí.

Ambos bajaron la mirada.

―Tu amigo está siendo intervenido justo ahora, ¿ya llamaron a su familia?

―Si, estarán aquí en algún momento. También llamé a la familia Contiello. –Respondió Filia bajando la mirada.

La enfermera suspiró. –Se hará un desorden aquí. –Valentine les indicó que la siguieran hacia la sala de espera de urgencias, donde les invitó un café de la máquina expendedora a cada uno. –Se que el sabor es horrible, pero es mejor que congelarse por el aire acondicionado.

―Era una emergencia.

―Se habría vuelto triple si no te traías un suéter contigo. –A veces deseaba no ser tan profesional con su trabajo, pero tratar con la muerte de vez en cuando solía volver a la gente así, y Levy lo entendía.

El silenció inundó a los tres por unos instantes, y después de eso la enfermera fue alcanzada por un doctor que le pidió que lo acompañara. Entonces el silencio se asentó más entre los dos.

* * *

―Pueden pasar. –Anunció Valentine mirando de reojo a su sobrino, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

Filia había regresado a casa a descansar hasta la tarde. Ya más limpia y con una nueva muda, le sorprendió ver a Levy con el mismo atuendo que anoche, ¿no había vuelto a casa? Las ojeras en los ojos del chico respondieron por él a su pregunta; tampoco había dormido.

Valentine no pudo disuadirlo al final, después de todo.

Samson estaba fuera de peligro al igual que Sienna, pero el novio de la pelinegra necesitaría más descanso antes de poder recibir visitas.

Rivaille se adelantó a Filia para ver el estado de su querida amiga. Casi sintió su corazón detenerse al ver su ojo parchado y una gran cantidad de vendas cubriéndole el cuerpo, ¿de verdad podía recibir visitas?

El abrumador sonido del electrocardiograma solo lograba ponerlo tenso, pero ver que el ritmo de su corazón era constante le hacía sentir bien en cierta forma. Al menos estaba viva.

―Perdió el ojo derecho. –Su corazón se detuvo un momento.

Filia jadeó de la impresión.

―Según los análisis, al momento del choque pedazos de cristal se incrustaron por todo su cuerpo. La operación se redujo a retirar todos y cada uno de los escombros remanentes del impacto, de milagro su cráneo no sufrió tanto como pensamos, pero se rompió una pierna y no caminará en un tiempo.

No tuvo que voltearse para saber que los Contiello se encontraban ahí escuchando lo que su tía les decía. Habían tardado en llegar, mucho, y eso lo enfurecía.

Filia miraba a sus espaldas como apretaba los puños con rabia. Se hizo a un lado, permaneciendo inmóvil cuando le vio girar el pestillo del cuarto. Rivaille tomó una pequeña silla donde sentarse al lado de su amiga y simplemente se dedicó a esperar. La chica sintió el deber de quedarse con él, y de procurar que no intentaran abrir la puerta por la fuerza.

Rivaille la miraba con ojos ensombrecidos por la tristeza y un sentimiento de culpa que sabía no debía tener, pero era imposible apartar de su pecho. El rostro de ella se veía tan apacible, tan hermoso pese a las gasas que cubrían sus mejillas, pese al parche que tapaba ahora un hueco donde debería estar su ojo derecho.

Un rubí menos, un ojo de cachorro menos, un tesoro menos.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban contra sus ojos y empezó a llorar en silencio. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de decirle que no por una vez en su vida.

A Filia le hacía tanto daño verle así.

* * *

―¡Ah! ¡Levy! –El chico sonrió levemente y fue a sentarse a su lado. ―¿Lo trajiste? ¡Dime que lo trajiste!

Asentía lentamente mientras le entregaba con suma discreción una amplia caja de poli estireno blanco, la cual provocó que el único ojo visible de la chica se iluminara. Solo entonces, después de bastante tiempo, Rivaille sonrió.

―¡Eres el mejor, Levy! –Sonrió la chica levantándose más de lo que debía solo para abrazarlo. La mueca de dolor que puso no pasó desapercibido por el joven. –Gracias, de verdad, pensé que moriría de hambre.

―Exageras. –Dijo el muchacho colocando a su amiga de nuevo a su estado de reposo. –La comida del hospital no es tan mala, en serio.

―Solo lo dices porque tu tía trabaja aquí, y ella da miedo. –Respondió con franqueza ella, mordiendo con deleite la hamburguesa que sostenía en sus manos. –¡El paraíso!

Dos meses habían pasado desde el accidente. Dos meses durante los cuales Rivaille había regresado en contadas ocasiones a su casa por exigencia de su Valentine, porque de otra forma habría encontrado la manera de quedarse siempre al lado de su amiga.

El yeso que cubría su pie sería retirado en una semana más, y una semana después de eso sería dada de alta al fin.

Samson, por otra parte, estaría un tiempo más en el hospital. Lo más que había sufrido su amigo fue una cicatriz que, según él, lo hacía ver más rudo. Filia reía con sus malas bromas y Rivaille estaba sinceramente agradecido de que estuviera bien.

Había recibido la mayor parte del golpe por proteger a su novia y a su amiga, y eso era algo de lo que Rivaille se sentiría en eterna deuda con el fortachón. Aún si él pagó todos los gastos del seguro por su recuperación, no lo consideraba suficiente.

―Levy, ¿podrías pasarme el control remoto? –La voz de Sienna lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. –Ese programa ya me aburrió.

No podía decirle que no a esos ojos… a ese ojo que lo miraba suplicante.

―¿Qué te gustaría ver? –Preguntó él tomando el aparato rectangular en su mano, picando los botones para cambiar los canales hasta hallar alguno que llamara la atención de su amiga.

―No lo sé. –Admitió la chica. –Pero es aburrido ver gente regateando cosas con invaluable valor histórico.

―Antes de gustaba ese programa.

―No desde que empezaron a hacerse famosos.

―Hipster. –Acusó el chico ante el puchero que exponía ella.

―¡Eres imposible! –Él rio sinceramente un poco.

Vieron la tele un poco más hasta que alguien se presentó en el cuarto.

―Hora de irse, renacuajo. –Anunció Valentine con papeles bajo su brazo. –Debe descansar.

Ambos bufaron, pero era mejor no hacerla enojar.

―Ah, si. –Exclamó la enfermera acercándose a la chica postrada. –Una de tus amigas me pidió que te diera esto, fue algo que se le olvidó darte.

―Gracias. –Sienna leyó el papel adherido a la caja que le fue extendida. –Es de Cerebella. –Un gorro anaranjado. –Es lindo. –Dijo, tratando de ponérselo.

Rivaille le ayudó con eso. Ella se veía incluso más linda que antes.

―Afuera. –Expuso su tía con cierto grado de impaciencia en su voz mientras inyectaba los sueros en la intravenosa de la chica.

―¿Te veré mañana?

―Definitivamente. –Respondió la mayor por su sobrino. –Rara vez sale del hospital solo por ¿ver-te?

Abrió los ojos tan fuerte y tan rápido que por un instante sintió que el innecesario parche que cubría su ojo derecho caería por la sorpresa ante lo que veía.

―Levy… Yo no tenía idea de que…

―Hasta mañana, Squigly. –Un beso más en los suaves labios de la fémina bastó para que la más grande carraspeara por lo incómoda que se sentía en ese momento. –Te veré luego, tía.

* * *

A Sienna siempre le gustó que Levy lo llamara por su apodo, así como a ella le gustaba llamarle por el suyo. Era una forma de demostrarse cariño, un cariño especial que ambos sabían que tenían, pero que eran demasiado tímidos para confesar.

Después del accidente, la primera vez que había despertado en la cama del hospital, hallándose conectada a varios aparatos que describían sus signos vitales y a otros más que procuraban mantenerla con vida, gritó por ayuda.

Rivaille se encontraba a su lado en ese momento, por lo que asustado y apurado corrió por ayuda.

Valentine y otros enfermeros fueron a ver qué ocurría. El grito había sido tan fuerte que alarmó a los demás pacientes alrededor del pasillo donde se encontraba recostada. Tardaron en calmarla, obligándose a inyectarle un suero en última instancia.

Sus amigos estaban ahí. Rivaille estaba ahí.

No quería que él estuviera ahí, pero tampoco quería que se fuera.

Lo necesitaba y a la vez tenía miedo.

Cuando le explicaron lo que había pasado se puso a llorar por la falta de su ojo. A ella le encantaban sus ojos, le gustaban porque también le gustaban a Rivaille.

Por días no quiso verlo, no quería que la viera tampoco, pero él siempre se mantuvo a su lado.

Aunque había un dejo de tristeza en su mirar, ella sabía que era porque sentía que era su culpa lo que le había ocurrido, no porque ella estuviera en un estado tan lamentable.

También se hallaba preocupada por Samson y por Filia, pero la sola presencia de su amigo era suficiente para relegarlos a segundo plano. ¿Qué tan egoísta y enamorada podía ser?

¿Enamorada?

Si, por eso tenía miedo de ver a Rivaille.

Tenía miedo de que la repudiara. Tenía miedo de que ya no la quisiera. Tenía miedo de que pensara que ya no era tan bonita como antes, ni siquiera lo suficiente para mantener el interés de cualquier otro chico. Pero ella no quería a cualquier otro chico, ella quería a Rivaille, su Levy.

Era un miedo tan grande y tan profundo como la sensación de perdición que las paredes blancas e inmaculadas de su cuarto le proporcionaban cuando se las quedaba mirando por largo rato. Lograba deprimirla, hacerla llorar. Constantemente acariciaba la zona donde debería estar su ojo, ahora cubierta por una gasa a manera de parche.

Rivaille la hacía sentirse más deprimida, más fea, muerta en vida.

La vida en los ojos del chico había desaparecido mientras más la contemplaba a ella y la hacía sentirse culpable por ello. Sienna adoraba sus brillantes orbes dorados al igual que su sonrisa, mas ahora parecían tan ausentes de brillo y sinceridad.

Todo era su culpa, ¿no? Si tan solo hubiera aceptado el irse con él hacia su casa temprano, inclusive tal vez Samson y Filia no se habrían accidentado.

* * *

―Squigly. –Dijo el chico mientras miraba distraídamente la televisión.

―¿Si, Levy? –Había pasado apenas un día desde lo del beso y aún no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ―¿Qué ocurre?

No respondió al instante, le costaba encontrar las palabras… no, las letras adecuadas para decir lo que quería.

―Levy. –Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella le había robado el momento. ―¿Tú crees que aún soy linda?

Había preguntado en un susurro, uno apenas perceptible, uno que esperaba él no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar, rogando porque la escena de acción que tildaba en la película hubiera causado el ruido suficiente como para que la escuchara.

―¿Pero qué dices? –Rivaille estaba sonrojado, ¿eso era algo bueno? ―¡Claro que eres hermosa!

Ella preguntó si era linda, no hermosa…

Los colores subieron más por la cabeza del chico, haciendo que bajara la mirada por la vergüenza.

―Es decir… si, creo que eres linda. –Musitó.

―¿De verdad? –Dijo, casi suplicante por una respuesta sincera.

―¿Por qué habría de mentirte? –Le miró a los ojos, con inmenso cariño. ¿Ayer, durante el beso, no le había quedado claro? ―¿Necesitas que vuelva demostrar que me pareces la chica más linda de todas?

De inmediato los ojos de Sienna se posaron sobre los labios de su amigo. No pudo evitar sentir la necesidad y el deseo de besarlos nuevamente.

―Tal vez…

Tal vez solo sentía miedos idiotas…

Tal vez los dos lo hacían…

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, porque yo de verdad disfruté escribiendo esta pequeña historia de amor.**

 **Skullgirls se ha convertido en uno de mis juegos favoritos. Desde la primera vez que vi a Squigly me enamoré de su diseño y su historia, ademas de que la relación que tenía con Leviathan me pareció de lo más tierno y leal que haya visto antes.**

 **Por eso quise hacer esta historia.**

 **Y lamento si a alguien le molestó que nombrara a Leviathan como Rivaille. No se me ocurrió una mejor forma de acortarle a Levy sin que sonara como nombre propio. Digamos que funcionaba para la trama, ya que Squigly es como Leviathan llama cariñosamente a Sienna, y Levy es el mote de Leviathan.**

 **Sus comentarios son bien recibidos.**

 **Se me cuidan, bye.**


End file.
